Quiescence
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: Edward Cullen has never had a quiet moment in his eternal life. Zuri Swan has known nothing, but silence. Edward/Deaf!OC
1. One

**Hello, I haven't written in awhile. While I don't really like Twlight all that much, I'm obsesses with Twlight fanfiction, funny right. Anyways let me know how you enjoy it. This story involves a Deaf OC. I see a lot of writer write about Deaf characters, but they never really portray them correctly in my opinion. I'm not Deaf, but I am Hard-of-Hearing. Its a recently thing, but I'm not so immerse in the Deaf Community. I do know some Sign and some aspects of the Deaf Community. I'm going to to school for Deaf Education.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

1

Charlie Swan had nervously walked into the hospital of Port Angeles. He was still in his work clothes, freshly made sheriff uniform wetly clung to him as he ducked out from the cold rain. His brown eyes scanned the room before he made his way to the help desk.

"Uh," He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the elderly black woman who spoke softly over the phone. She gave him an apologetic smile before ending her call.

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

"Pediatrics?" He wondered if she could read his anxiousness. The woman with the name tag "Carol" smiled at him reassuringly.

"First time father?" She asked.

"Something like that." Charlie answered a bit tersely.

"Third floor first right and to the left." She said before turning to another guest who needed directions. Charlie nodded his thanks to her and entered a slightly full elevator. His heart was hammering in his chest as he watched the red number blink up and as people entered and left. When the doors slid open for the third floor he ushered himself out along with three other people. He followed the woman's directions and turned into pediatrics. He could see Dylan waiting for him at the entry. He was dressed in his police uniform, black hair damp, and a paper coffee cup on his hands.

"Charlie!" His features fell into one of relief. "I'm glad you made it." Charlie quickly made his way over to his friend. They were in the police academy together and while Dylan took a position in Port Angeles, Charlie was more than comfortable taking a spot in his home town.

"Are you sure?' Charlie asked, his dark eyes flickering to the secured doors in front of them.

"There was a familial match when we ran her DNA. You matched." Charlie worried his bottom lip.

"Do you have her mother?" Charlie felt a spark of anger at the woman.

"Yes, she's in custody for child neglect and abuse. We also have her for possession." Dylan handed a manila file that he had resting on the plastic seats. Charlie opened the file to see a mug shot of an Asian woman. It took a while, but Charlie soon recognized her features. She was much thinner from when he first met her. Her slant eyes that he thought were so pretty were bruised and shadowed. Her clean teeth were yellowed and brown from the meth use. She had track mark on her arms and her once long, inky hair was a tangled mess that was sheared close to her head. He had a one night stand with this woman while she was passing through Forks. He met her at a bar when Renee first left him. They had flirted for a few days and his newly divorced self succumbed to the pretty woman. If he knew she was pregnant he would've been there and his daughter wouldn't be in that room.

"I remember her." Charlie said softly. "It was a little after Renee left me. I didn't know, man. If I did…" He trailed off, because there was no room for ifs when a child was hurt. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. Some doctors would want to talk to you first." Dylan knocked at the door and the was a buzzer going off and they walked in to the front desk.

"Who are you here for?" A chipper woman with blond hair asked. She was rounded in the face and flushed in the cheeks. Charlie glanced at Dylan and for a moment he felt guilt for he didn't even know his own daughter's name.

"Zuri Wu." The woman typed on her computer before a sad look took over her face. "She's in room 309. Please be gentle with her Officers." Dylan gave the woman his reassurance before they made their way through the hall to room 309. It was a short walk over, but to Charlie it felt like hours. He distracted himself with the antiseptic smell, and the cries of babies and children and the murmuring of loved ones. When the made it to room 309, Dylan gave it a soft knock before opening it. There was a doctor who was looking over the clipboard. She smiled at them and placed it down.

"Officers," She greeted, her voice light accented. She had copper brown skin, deep set hooded eyes, her lashes were long and her nose had a little hump at the bridge. Her thick hair was hidden from sight with a Hijab wrapped around her head and neck. "I'm Doctor Bhatti, I'm afraid little Wu is sleeping."

"Uh, I'm family." Charlie cleared his throat when it came out hoarse. Doctor Bhatti's eyes narrowed.

"I see." Charlie felt judged under her gaze.

"I didn't know." Charlie tried to explain. "I didn't know that she existed." His brown eyes dared to look at the little figure in bed and his heart tighten painfully. She must have been a year younger than his Bella, but she was so much smaller. Her face was round and bruised. Her bottom lip was thick and swollen with a little cut at the middle of it. Her slant eyes were shut and it was swollen black on her left eye that discolored down to her cheek. She had stiches on her hair line and the top part of her head was shaved for the black sutures to lead its trail up. Her arm was bandaged with a pink cast and it seems someone took a Sharpie to it and drew pictures of happy faces and rainbows and puppies. At first glance, Zuri Wu didn't look much like him. She inherited much of her mother's Chinese features, but when Charlie look closer he could see that she had his ears, his nose, his cheek bones. He wondered if she had any of his mannerisms. He only had Bella for the summer and the little girl was always withdrawn. She wanted to do her own thing and it always pained Charlie because he wanted them to bond, but it seemed she hated anything he loved.

"Is she okay?' Charlie asked, his hand moved to pet her messily cut hair back. He hesitated, but he touched her forehead instead to avoid her stiches. She felt hot and clammy to the touch.

"Besides the obvious that you can see, she is suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, and bacterial meningitis." Doctor Bhatti informed him and Charlie whipped his head up at meningitis.

"Meningitis?' He croaked. "Isn't that deadly?" He worried over his newly founded daughter and that their time together may be short lived.

"It can be, but we already have her on antibodies. Her body is taking it well and she's healing, but there are side effects that we will have to keep an eye out for."

"Such as?" Charlie held the little hand in his own.

"Deafness is one of the main concerns." Doctor Bhatti answered. "It's the most common." Deaf. His daughter could be Deaf and that would be a challenge that he didn't even know he could handle.

"I have to leave, but CPS is outside. They would be happy to know she has family so she wouldn't have to be in the system." Doctor Bhatti left them and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Are you going to take her in? I mean it's a lot on your plate. No one would judge you otherwise." Dylan comforted his friend with a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to speak with CPS." Charlie tighten his grip on Zuri's hand. "I need to know how I can get her home." Charlie headed out with a mission. He would make sure Zuri would have a loving home.

-x-

It had taken almost a month for him to get Zuri and he had visited the four-year-old every day. It was difficult at first, when the antibodies ran its course and had taken two days for them to realize and test that Zuri was severely Deaf in her left ear and profoundly Deaf in the other. She had a difficult time adjusting and would lash out when people didn't understand her. It didn't help that her vocabulary was terrible, it seemed she couldn't even string a proper sentence together. She was suspicious of Charlie, but she had slowly became eager for his visits when he started bringing her toys and treats. It was just yesterday that all the paper work was finalized and Zuri Wu because Zuri Swan. He wanted to change her name so she could never be tied to that _woman_ again. The door bell rung and the lights he installed around the house flickered. Not only did he have to make his home child proof, but he had to make it assessable to Zuri's Deaf needs. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and he took a deep breath before opening the door. The service worker was an over worked man with greying hair and a portly belly. He was Hispanic with grey eyes and a peppered beard. He was kind, but was one on the strictest men that Charlie had ever met. His large hand was holding Zuri's pale one. Her face was healing and the bruises had faded to yellow and green rather than their blue and purple. Her stitches had been removed and the area where her head had been shaved was growing back in fuzz. Zuri's short brown hair clung to fell down her neck in messy waves that she inherited from him, her hazel eyes brighten at him.

"Da," She smiled, her voice had the babyish tone to it, but now it was deeper and sounded a bit odd; a Deaf accent she was gaining and Charlie worried endlessly about when she would start school and the bullying would happen. She wore tight, thick, blue stretchy pants, a long white shirt with a puffy purple jacket. Her knitted beanie clumped most of her hair down, but the ends stubbornly flick out from underneath.

"Hey Zuri," Charlie smiled and carefully enunciated his words and Zuri just held her hands to him in a grabby motion. He picked her up and carefully pulled her beanie off to reveal two pink hearing aids in her ears. Zuri smiled at him toothily and began to babble at him. He didn't understand most of it, but with her balanced on his hip, and her thin hands clutching to his shoulders he felt at peace and happy.

"Everything is in order. Remember we will visit once a month and after the third month we will start to have randomized visits. Congratulations Mr. Swan." Mr. Vasquez shook his hand and Charlie shook it earnestly.

"Thank you for everything." Charlie said gratefully and waved good bye to the man. Charlie turned to Zuri, her eyes looking up at him curiously. "Would you like to see your room?"

-x-

Charlie had learned that visiting Zuri and living with Zuri were two complete different things. Visiting Zuri, he had only seen a few tantrums, but living with Zuri he was met with many. It was difficult dealing with them. She needed a gentle, but firm hand when it came to discipline. Because of her early upbringing she flinched all the time when she was in trouble, she would sob in the corner or even punish herself by pulling at her hair. When Charlie didn't know when she wanted to would slam her head into the floor in frustration. It took a while, but Charlie eventually gained the upper hand when he would make her face the corner whenever she was in trouble and when he didn't know what she wanted, he would hold her with her back to his chest and hold her down carefully so she wouldn't hurt herself. Charlie himself grew irate and frustrated. He didn't know how to communicate with Zuri. There was only so much he could understand and at times he felt like crying, but there were moments where he would never trade a day away.

Zuri was very much different then Bella. While Bella demanded independence, Zuri craved attention and affection. She always wanted to be around him. She wanted to sit on his lap, cuddle with him, hold his hand. She had frequent nightmare which led her to sleep in his bed. She always had very bad separation anxiety, but her psychiatrist assured that this will eventually fade. Today, they were at her audiologist for an appointment with her hearing. It was just a checkup, but Charlie worried every time he was here.

"Zuri no," Charlie sighed when she tore off her hearing aids and tossed them aside. He knew she didn't like them and how it grew to be uncomfortable for her. She scowled at him from her spot on the floor in the waiting room. Her toy puppy in a choke hold grip. She fought him when he tried to put them back in and he eventually gave up trying to place them in. He sank back in his seat and kept an eye on her.

"First generation?" Charlie turned next to him to see a smiling woman. Her face was littered in freckles, her green eyes bright, she had curly red hair that fell around her sharp features. She had Deaf accent and wore clear pair of hearing aids.

"First generation?" Charlie repeated confused.

"Deaf." She nodded towards the pink hearing aids in Charlie's hands.

"Oh yes, she's the first one. A bit hard adjusting to everything. I worry when she starts school soon." Charlie confided.

"I'm the second Deaf person in my family. My grandfather was Deaf. I'm Deaf. My nephew is too." She glanced to the brooding tween in the corner of the room.

"Who's your doctor?" She asked.

"Doctor Gull." Her face scrunched up in distaste.

"Is he bad?" Charlie inwardly panicked.

"Not bad. He thinks that hearing aids solve everything." She rolled her eyes. "Have you taught her Sign?"

"Uh, no." Charlie said sheepishly. "I don't even know it myself." The woman brightened.

"My name is Ella. I teach here in Port Angeles at a Deaf School. If you like I can teach you and your daughter Sign. The Deaf Community are very close and we like to help one another. Hearing aids can only help so much. You should teach Zuri ASL." Ella had said. Charlie took it into consideration.

"Charlie," He greeted himself and shook Ella's hand. "I would like that. I don't like to admit it, but it's very different raising Zuri compared to my other daughter."

"Hearing kids are different then Deaf children. They communicate differently." She quickly dug through her purse and scribbled down on a notepad. "My e-mail. When you would like lessons in ASL." Charlie thanked her and a nurse called out Zuri's name.

"That's me." Charlie tucked away the scrap of paper in his pocket. "Thank you." He picked up Zuri and walked into the audiologist office.

Later that day he would e-mail Ella the Deaf teacher and it was the start of their many lessons of Sign Language together and the closer bond he had with his daughter.

-x-

Zuri Swan looked in the mirror. It was her first day of a hearing high school and she was transferring in the middle of the season. Her Deaf school had gotten closed down and her dad wanted to her close to home. It was Forks high for her and she wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. She wasn't going to have her friends with her, teachers weren't going to be signing. She was on her own with just her hearing aids. She was supposed to have an interpreter coming soon, but that wasn't until next week. She didn't know what to expect and it made her anxious. She would have to wear her hearing aids constantly now and she hated the blasted things. They would eventually make her ears sore and she hated that feeling, but she wouldn't have to knuckle down. She didn't want to inconvenient her dad. He was protective of her. She felt the ground vibrate lightly and she turned around to see that her Dad had stomped his foot to gain her attention.

" **You ready?"** He signed. She made a face at him.

" **No."** He ruffled her hair.

" **If you don't like it, text me okay? I'll take you out."** Charlie insisted. Feeling babied, Zuri shook her head.

" **I can do it. I know I can. Don't worry."** She kissed his cheek. " **Let's do this**." It was a new page in her life. In many ways to come.

* * *

 _Review_ _?_


	2. Two

**Thank you all for the support.**

 **Bold is sign just to let you know. Also with the ASL, I've been taking classes and as of now I'm in ASL 3. I wrote everything in English. If I wrote the direct translations of ASL to English it would be something like this.**

 **English: "How are you? I'm good. What's your name?"**

 **ASL: "How you? I good. You name what?"  
**

 **So, I wrote it in English for a better flow. Now, I have read some stories about Deaf characters and I'm always disappointed with that people write. The character is always embarrass of their Deafness and they never know sign and use writing to communicate. Zuri is Deaf and she was raised in the Deaf community because of this she will be using Sign as her main source of communication. She is also unapologetically Deaf and proud of it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

2

Zuri Swan nervously ruffled her hair. Her phone was clutched tightly in her palm. Her father had set it up to go off for every alarm. This school wouldn't be as assessable as her last school was and she was already dreading the day. Her hearing aids were in her ears, and while they could help her, it was just an expensive amplifier. Words still got distorted, still got lost. Her lip reading was terrible and she could already feel the long day weigh on her. With a deep breath she entered the new school. Her schedule told her that she would have math first and she felt happy with that. Math was easy for her. It was her strongest point. She ignored the busy bodies around her, it all sounded like rushing and background noise. She entered the class and handed the teacher her note. He was an older man, with balding, white hair, his rounded belly. He wore a white button up and plain khakis, he wore a suspender belt and the loops over his shoulders were yellow measuring tape which she found to be humorous. His grey eyes scanned over the note.

"Thank you. You may sit here in the front. I saved you a seat." He shouted and moved his mouth wide. Zuri wanted to snort. She had her hearing aids in and this close she could hear him, but with his mouth moving so far apart it was a bit harder to catch on. She sat in the front and people began to pile in. She stared around the small classroom. Inspirational posters and books shelves covered the room. All the desks were set up in rows which she never experienced before. At her old school it was a half circle and the teacher taught in the middle so everyone could see. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she looked up to see an Asain boy.

His mouth was moving too quick for her to get a good read and there was too much background noise for her hearing aids to pick up. She gave him the blank stare that she gave most hearing people. She could only hear snippets of what he was saying. Something about new and beer? Or maybe it was here? She gave him a sheepish look and tucked her hair behind her ear to show him her hot, pink hearing aids.

"Sorry. I can't hear you very well." She told him and his face does that expression whenever she tells someone she's Deaf. It was a mix of anxiousness, pity, and uneasiness. Most people didn't know how to respond and practically everyone she's met that was hearing didn't really know Sign.

"Sorry." He said louder and then awkwardly sat in his seat and turned away from her. She frowned lightly. This was another reaction. Some people just didn't want to deal with her or find a solution. She ignored the slight hurt and turned to face the front.

"Alright, last where we left off was at…..and….the theory….." Mr. Hansen turned away from the front to face the board. Zuri sunk into her seat a bit. Normally she would speak out, her Deaf Pride that her father and Ella instill in her lashing out, but the new school had boosted her insecurities and she just wished that the say her Interpreter came would make everything easier. Since she couldn't really learn she dug through her shoulder bag and pulled out her thin note book. Zuri was no artist. She couldn't draw to save her life, but what she could do was write. Preferably poetry. So she stared out the window for inspiration and stared at her blank lined paper. Today would be a very long day. She didn't know how long she had done this, but soon she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and three seconds later everyone was packing there things. This must be the end of first period. She quickly gathered her things and shot out of class, but she bumped into what felt like a wall. Her two books in her arms fell to the ground and knelt down to pick up her book. She felt a cold finger her shoulder and she wiped around to see a very handsome man handing her text book at her. His mouth was moving.

"Sorry, I bumped into you." He had pretty features, a square jaw, unblemished and cleanly shaven, his cheek bones were high and he had a thin mouth. He had a copper red hair that messily laid on his head, his eyes were kind and golden. Zuri had never met anyone so pretty.

"Thank you." Zuri smiled and she left her pocket vibrate once more. She took her book. "I have to go." And gave him a short wave before going to her next class

-x-

"Edward," Alice called out to her brother. The mind reader turned to his sister. "Who was that?" Alice's pretty features were twisted in confusion.

"The new student. Zuri Swan, she's Deaf apparently. She made Eric rather uncomfortable. He didn't know how to respond to it." Edward mused as he followed his sister into the math class that Zuri had just left.

"She smells pretty." Alice said quietly and Edward hummed his agreement as they took their seats. She did smell pretty. It wasn't in an appetizing way either. People had different smells. Some smelt savory, other spicy and even sweet. There was always a layering smell of what products people used, but the blood always smelt different and louder than that. Zuri Swan just smelt of flowers and citrus. There was no layer of blood he could smell. He couldn't detect a sweetness or spicy flare. There was no savory aroma that wafted from her being. She just smelled fresh. Like stepping into a garden. "What was she thinking?" Alice asked. Edward frowned lightly. He didn't really read her mind when he was handing her books to her. He was distracted by her smell. Edward scanned the school for Zuri's thoughts, but came up with nothing. As if she wasn't even there. He prodded other minds and then could hear the history teacher Mrs. Hunt worrying over her teaching skills and if they could help her new Deaf student.

"I can't read her." Edward murmured confused and Alice's eyes shot to him curiously. "I can hear everyone, but her."

"That's new." Alice smiled She pondered over the pretty girl. "Let's see what her future looks like." Alice's face relaxed and Edward could spot her vision in her mind swimming before clearing. Zuri was in history class, she seemed bored. Her face suddenly scrunched in pain and she touched her forehead. Her hazel eyes darted around the room and Edward flinched back when her eyes landed on them. Her face twisted angrily and then there was darkness. There was a loud crash and a high pitch keening sound. Edward jerked away as Alice crashed to the floor, her body seizing. Her back arched, golden eyes had become white, her fingers were scraping against the ground as her body was losing control. There was commotion everyone was freaking out and Edward flew to his sister's side.

"Alice." He asked urgently, but Alice was dead to the world as her body twisted in pain. He gathered her in his arm, fighting her flaying arms. He couldn't read Alice's mind. Just blankness.

"Mr. Cullen, please." Mr. Hansen stammered. "Let me call the paramedics." That wouldn't do. If they tried to feel or hear for a pulse, there would be nothing.

"I need to take her to my father." Edward lifted her up and left the class, ignoring the calls from his teacher. He spoke quietly, but knowing his siblings would hear. "Meet me in front of the car. Alice is hurt." After those words and making sure no human was around he zipped towards the car. He could hear the anxious thoughts of his coven mates. Jasper's thoughts the loudest. By now, Alice's twisting body had calmed, but she laid motionless in his arms, staring at nothing.

"Alice," Jasper breathed out and he took his little wife from Edward's arms. "What happened?" There was an underlying fury in Jasper's tone and Edward could hear the dark thoughts of who had hurt his love. He could hear Rosalie's and Emmet's equal anger at the injury of their sister.

"I don't know, but we must speak with Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett drive home so people aren't suspicious. I'll call Carlisle and Jasper run home to meet us there." All siblings were gone in a blink and Edward fished out his phone to call his father.

He could still see the angry expression on Zuri Swan's face when she looked at them through the vision.

-x-

Zuri was thankful that her day was almost over. Two more classes and it was done and she could go home. She was having a slight migraine during second period, it was a strong ache at the middle of her head. She had looked around the room feeling a heavy sense of pressure around her. When her eyes landed on the general area of uneasiness she squashed the pain in her mind unforgivingly. It had disappeared and she was left feeling metaling sore. She didn't know why it happened, but she got like this every now and then.

With a sigh, she sat alone at her table and took out her lunch. A plain PB & J sandwich and began to eat. She felt a thump on her table and looked up before brightening.

" **Diane!"** She signed happily. Diane Huggins was a Deaf student at her previous school. She was moderately Deaf in both ears, but she was born from a hearing father and Deaf mother.

" **Zuri!"** Diane sat next to her, her cocoa eyes bright. " **I think we are the only Deaf people here. I thought for sure I would be the only one here."** Zuri nodded her head.

" **I felt the same. I'm so happy you're here too!** " Zuri grinned and Diane took a seat next to her. Diane is a pretty girl with dark caramel skin, she had wide nose and full lips, her eyes were round like dinner plates with long lashes. She kept her hair natural, thick and volumous with curls that would not be tame. She was tall and leggy with wide hips and a big bust. Zuri would feel a streak of jealousy whenever she was with Diane. She had a lovely body. Zuri was pear shape to Diane's hour glass. She had wide hips, thick thighs and calves, her breasts were small, barely a handful and Zuri wished they were just a bit bigger.

" **Did you know what happened?"** Diane pulled out her own sandwich and took a bite out of it.

" **What?"** Zuri eyed the people who were staring in their direction. People were always curious about Sign, but they were never really dedicated to learn.

" **I heard that some popular person had a seizure in class."** Diane eyes flickered to an empty table. " **Apparently the whole family was perfect. They're new. Just came a year ago, but from what people are saying they're a bit snobbish."**

" **Forks is too small for its own good. All this town ever does is gossip."** Zuri rolled her eyes and she could feel her phone vibrate signaling the end of her lunch. From the corner of her eyes she could see Diane pull her phone out too.

" **See you later."** Diane waved and Zuri collected her own things and left the lunchroom for class.

-x-

Alice Cullen was comatose. Edward couldn't hear a thing from his normally annoying sister. Her thoughts were a blank slate. Jasper was worriedly pace the couple's bedroom. Edward could hear the frantic thoughts of his family.

"All she did was try to see into someone's future?" Their patriarch asked, his cold hand smoothing over his daughter's forehead.

"That's all." Edward agreed. "It was strange though. Whoever she is; it was like she knew Alice was watching. She looked in our direction before Alice became like this." Rosalie's lip curled into a sneer.

"Whoever she is; she's not human." She snarled, furious at the creature that had hurt her coven sister.

"Who is she?" Jasper croaked, his eyes darkened into ink.

"Let's not do anything rash." Esme advised.

"Esme is right. We don't know what ever this is can do." Emmett voiced.

"Jasper?" Alice suddenly groaned and the southern vampire flew to his mate's side and help her hand. "It was so lovely Jasper." Alice babbled. "I think you would like it."

"Alice can you hear me?" Jasper spoke softly. Alice opened her eyes and the family was startled at the human brown eyes that stared back at them.

"Jasper," She moved to touch him, but Jasper flinched back at the human eyes that Alice fluttered at him. Slowly the eyes bled into the familiar gold color.

"What was that?" Rosalie demanded. "What happened to her eyes?" Rosalie questions weren't answered. Carlisle knelt next to Alice.

"What do you remember?" He asked her and Alice was still groggy.

"It was beautiful. So full of sunshine and fruits. I ate so many. They told me to stay and I wanted to. It was so nice there, but I remembered Jasper and I wanted him to come." Alice rubbed her eyes and some clarity started to come back to her. "They got angry at me though. They said Jasper couldn't come and I knew I had to leave. I had to stop eating the fruits." Alice mumbled.

"Who Alice?" Alice's brow furrowed in confusion before shooting up her forehead in surprise.

"I remember!" Alice grinned widely suddenly. She turned to Edward.

"I know what she is Edward! Oh it's so lovely. She's so lovely! I never even knew they existed!" Alice was out of the bed and thrumming with excitement.

-x-

Since her father wasn't home, Zuri and Diane escaped to the forest nearby, but Forks were surrounded by forests so it wasn't hard to find one. It was also better that Diane knew how to drive. They drove a little out of the way and hiked a bit, but they found a nice field. Diane had grinned she dug through her bag and held up a plastic baggy to reveal a joint.

" **Wanna smoke?"** She offered and Zuri couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face.

" **Yes!"** The two teenagers eagerly made a spot for themselves against a fallen tree. Zuri watched as Diane lit the joint, blowing softly at the end to ignite the rolling paper. When it was properly lit, the two girls began to pass the joint between the two. Zuri knew that if her father caught her smoking weed he would rain holy terror on her. He was so protective and he didn't like her drinking underage and especially smoking pot. There was a time when she was fourteen and her Dad busted a party only to find her there drunk and out of her mind. Oh, she was in so much shit. He had woken her up early that morning hung over and made her run laps around the neighborhood and clean the house afterwards. That experience alone was enough to ward her off alcohol, but pot, well that was a different story. She liked the way being high made her feel. It was a floaty feeling and she felt invincible.

" **Zuri,"** Diane signed, her eyes hooded and red around the rims. " **Do it. Do your little magic dance."** Zuri laughed and stood up. She felt like she had no legs. She kicked off her shoes and socks and wiggled her toes against the wet grass. She liked the way they felt. Feeling so close to nature. She moved to the center and lifted arms above her head and began to dance.

-x-

The Cullen family watched as the two girl got high. Edward could hear his father's and mother's disapproving thoughts. Alice was thrumming with excitement. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to the Asian mixed girl as she stood up. She took her shoes off and lifted her arms. The forest suddenly became quiet. The trees stopped moving, the birds stopped singing. Edward has never heard the wilderness become so silent before. Then—she danced.

Her dancing in general was nothing to be in awed about. If anything her movements were slow and jerky. She had no rhythm, but what was awe inspiring was that every time she lifted her foot and placed it on the grass; flowers bloomed. She left a trail of wild flowers growing as she moved around the meadow.

"What is she?" Rosalie breathed. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"She's a faerie." Alice smiled. "Well, half."

* * *

 _Review_ _? Yap, she's a faerie. I was jumping from ideas. She was very close to being a witch, but I feel like there's so much Twilight stories with witches. I decided to make her a faerie. If shifters, vampires, witches, and werewolves. Why not the Fey?_


	3. Three

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **I hope everyone had a safe and fun holidays. Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

 **Tobi-Chan: I completely understand! There isn't a lot of diversity in fanfiction or even in published books. I always find it upsetting being a POC myself. I'm half Asian and half Mexican, so it especially hard to find characters in books that represent them when Asians are hardly ever portrayed along with Mexicans. Its seems that they still are the stereotypical token. Thank you so much for your kind words.**

 **Someone commented about Sookie Stakehouse and I just wanted to clear the air that Zuri will not be a fey like Sookie stakehouse. Honestly, I didn't like how they portrayed it. If you ever read Holly Black's Tithe series then know that Zuri will have similarities to this story. If you never read them, I highly encourage you to.**

 **As for Bella, she will be in this story. This won't be a story where she conveniently disappears. I watch way too much Korean dramas to skip out on some good drama action when I see it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuri grumbled lightly as she snuck back into the house. Her dad was home and she misjudged how long it would take her to get home. She opened the door quietly (or so she hoped it was) and was relieved that her father wasn't downstairs. He must have just gotten home and was taking a shower. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. She shed off her clothes and shoved it at the bottom of the hamper. She spritzed on some body spray and some leave in conditioner to mask the smell of pot. She sniffed the ends of her hair and was happy that it smelled like sunflowers. There was a vibration beneath her feet and she turned around to see her dad smiling at her, dressed in comfy clothes.

" **Hey,** " She signed and moved to kiss his cheek. " **How was work?** "

" **Good."** His hand moved up to his chin and into his other hand. " **School?** "

" **Diane goes to the school! I'm happy that I'm not the only Deafie there."** Zuri grinned brightly. Her dad seemed happy to see her happy.

" **That's great!"** He pulled her into a hug and Zuri eagerly accepted the hug. " **What do you want for dinner?"**

 **"** **Pizza!"** Zuri pulled him down the stairs with her.

" **Only if you watch the game with me."** Zuri pouted at her dad, but couldn't stop the smile on her face.

" **Only because I love you."** Zuri settled on the couch. She felt happy. She enjoyed these moments with her father.

-x-

A week later, Zuri's interpreter came and he was pleasant man. They got along well enough, Zuri couldn't help, but feel irritable all the time at school though. Whenever someone spoke to her they spoke to her interpreter and not her. They asked him questions as if Zuri couldn't answer it herself. It was incredibly rude to do, but it wasn't like anyone was educated on the subject. She knew what people were saying and she read their lips.

" _Hey Ethan, what was the homework?"_

 _"_ _Hey Ethan, how was your day?"_

 _"_ _Ethan, can you pass me that?"_

Zuri felt like an accessory. She felt overlooked and glossed over. She didn't like feeling like that and Ella and her dad taught her to stand up for herself, but since being at a Hearing school she felt insecure with herself. She was lucky that Ethan was a good person. He often scolded people who spoke to him. She was also lucky that Diane was here.

Unfortunately, today Ethan was sick and Diane was camping with her family, so it left Zuri alone. She brooded the whole day, unable to stop her moodiness that clung. Her fingers clutched her plastic yellow tray as she walked in the cafeteria. Her dark eyes roamed the room and she couldn't see anybody that she knew who she could sit with. Suddenly someone bumped into her and she was sent sprawling onto the ground. Her food crashed into the ground and she banged her knee on the floor and her wrist ached when it contacted the ground. Her hearing aids were sent skidding across the floor. She reached out for it, but a boot kicked it further away. Furious, she looked up to see smirking teenager. His mouth was moving, but Zuri couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What the hell!" Zuri snarled and the boy burst into laughter. His blue eyes crinkling. Zuri flushed slightly, humiliated. She didn't need to hear his words to know that he was mocking her. He said something, his hands coming up to mimic a seal and Zuri angrily stood up. Deciding it was best to ignore him. She didn't want to look at anybody and it seemed like nobody wanted to help. She found her hearing aid under and table and she crawled under to grab it. The other was seemed to had fell in a drain and was now useless, but she fished it out anyways. Humiliated she left the cafeteria, she ignored her hungry belly and she avoided eye contact with anyone. She finally trapped herself into the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in the handicap stall and sat on the toilet. Her hands shook with fury and anxiety. She was crying, and she wiped her tears away.

She hated this school. She hated the people. She couldn't understand why people were cruel. She fished her phone out of her back pack and she debated calling her dad to pick her up. She just wanted to be consoled. It wasn't the first time she was bullied and it won't be the last, but she still couldn't help, but be surprised and hurt when it did happen. She decided to tuck her phone away. She would tell him she got home. She felt slightly better knowing the holy hell her father would rain down, but right now she hurt. Right now she pitied herself.

-x-

The Cullens decided that the best course of action was to avoid the faerie half-breed, but Edward couldn't help the temptation that came with her. She was peacefully quiet. Her mind a blank slate, but he knew that she was filled with thoughts. He would read other's minds just to get a glimpse of hers. He learned that she's a smart girl. She loved history, she was passionate about civil rights. He learned that people ignored her. That some thought hurtful things about her. Edward wondered what she thought of others.

"Oh," Alice whispered softly. Edward heard it in other's thoughts. He saw it in their minds. He saw Owen Tilly trip Zuri Swan. Watch as Owen mocked her and told her that she should've heard him coming. He kicked her pink hearing aids and when she yelled at him, he compared her voice to a seal. Edward hissed angrily. He could see in other's eyes as Zuri walked away crying. Apparently, Jessica heard her crying in the bathroom. She was gossiping to Mike about it.

"Humans are cruel." Alice mused as her husband pulled her closer. Jasper kissed her shoulder. Suddenly, her brows furrowed. Edward disappeared from her visions. "Edward, don't." Alice hissed, but Edward ignored his sister and started following the thoughts that he knew would lead him to Zuri. He followed a few trailing thoughts, she was no longer in the restroom. Mike Newton spotted her sitting under a tree at the benches.

Zuri Swan is beautiful under the sunlight. The leaves shadowed over her, but the peaks of sunlight illuminated her skin. Her wavy dark hair was tucked behind her ears, which were now free of her trademark pink hearing aids. Her brown eyes were rimmed red and her nose was pinked. Edward moved towards the table and for a moment he didn't know what to do; how to alert her of his presence. He lightly tapped her shoulder. She looked up at her, wary and suspicious.

"Hi," He awkwardly lifted a hand and Edward had never felt so awkward before.

"What?" Her voice was deep, and she had a slight speech impediment. "Come to make fun of me?"

"No." Edward took a seat next to her. He made sure to keep his body fulling facing her. "I wanted to apologize. What Owen did was cruel." Her brown eyes softened a bit and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It happens. People are cruel to what they don't understand." Her fingers curled around the jacket and she bunched the fabric into her palms.

"Have you always been Deaf?" Edward asked, hungry for more of this girl. Her quiet mind was intoxicating.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." She apologized, face pink. Edward repeated his question.

"Oh no, Dad says that I was hearing up until I was four. I got sick with bacterial meningitis. I became Deaf because of it." Her phone buzzed against the table, a bright light flickered through the camera. She quickly read the text and sent a message back. "Sorry, my dad." Edward offered her a reassuring smile.

"Do you think you could teach me? Sign that is." Edward wanted to communicate with in a way that she was comfortable with. Her eyes brighten.

"Really?" She smiled widely and Edward couldn't help, but admire how pretty she smiled.

"Yes."

"I'll teach you the basics." She placed a flat hand to her chest. Then on both hands her index finger and middle finger remained close while her other fingers curled into her palm. She lightly tapped one over the other in a diagonal fashion. Then her fingers made several shapes. Edward watched with interest.

"What is that."

"I said, 'My name is Edward.'" She grinned. "Now you try." Edward copied her movements. She laughed when his fingers stumbled on his letter 'A'.

"That's an 'S'." She took his enclosed fist. "Your fingers should be pointed down and your thumb to the side." She corrected his hand.

 _He's very handsome. His hands are cold, but he's nice._ Her mind suddenly became an open door to him. Edward could see himself through her eyes. He was startled by this development, but he didn't express it. Suddenly around them flickered red and blue. Her head darted up to see her father's cruiser.

"I have to go." She jerked her head in her father's direction.

"What about class?" Edward felt breathless.

"Ditching." She gave him a weak smile. She signed something to him and Edward memorized the movements.

"What did you say?" Edward smiled crookedly. She gave him an impish grin.

"Figure it out." He watched as the half-breed human walk away with a sway in her step. His curiosity of her was a full-blown fire and he would figure out just who Zuri Swan was.

-x-

Zuri could tell her Dad was furious when they got home. Zuri wanted to hold out from texting her father, but when she left her bathroom stall two girls were standing near the sinks. They took one look at her and giggled before talking to one another. Zuri felt an inkling that it was about her and she had hurried herself out of the bathroom. When she found that table she had texted her father and begged him to take her home.

 **"** **Owen Tilly?"** Her father fingered spelled the name. Zuri nodded solemnly. " **I know his mother. I'll speak to her about it. I won't ask them to pay us back for the hearing aids though. I know his mom is struggling since her husband left."** Zuri shrugged her shoulders.

" **I don't care about the hearing aids. I'm just sad."** She signed and her father looked pained.

 **"** **Come here, Sweetie."** He opened his arms and Zuri was more than happy to cuddle into his embrace. They hugged for a while before he pulled himself away to sign to her.

" **I'm sorry you went through that."** He kissed her head. " **Who was that, the boy you were talking to?"**

 **"** **Edward Cullen."**

" **Dr. Cullen's boy? Dr. Cullen is a good man. I'm sure his son is to."** She smiled fondly at her father's expression, borderline protective and reassuring.

 **"** **He's been the only kind hearing person so far."** She signed. **"Can we have Chinese tonight?"** It was Zuri's comfort food.

" **Of course."**

-x-

"You spoke with it?" Rosalie hissed furiously.

"Her." Edward pressed. "I spoke with her."

"You could expose us." Rosalie argued as their family sat around the living room.

"To who? She's not human." Edward defended. "She has secrets just like us."

"That is if she knows." Jasper adds. "We don't know for sure if she's even aware of what she is. Her father smells plenty like a human."

"Flowers were blooming from the ground when she danced." Emmet supplied. "I'm sure she realized that."

"She was high and they disappeared after every step." Alice shook her head. "We can't rely that we know she is aware."

"We don't know what she's capable of. We don't know her kind." Rosalie breathed heavily.

"She's right." Esme agreed with her blond daughter. "What the Swan girl is; is something the none of us have ever run into. We are unaware of the threat that she poses to us."

"If she's a threat at all." Edward sighed. "We cannot base our opinions on our fears of what she _could_ do."

"Edward's right." Their patriarch spoke. "We cannot eliminate her if we do not know if she is a threat." Rosalie opened her mouth to protest. "Now kitten, I understand you too. We also should be aware that she can be a threat." Carlisle turned to his eldest son. "We will keep an eye on her. Edward is fine to interact with her, but please be careful, son. Alice was injured in a way we do not know was possible."

"But I'm fine!" Alice protested.

"But you couldn't have been." Jasper snapped at his wife. "I thought I lost you." Alice seemed mulled over by her husband. She took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it,

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Zuri is different, yes. But I don't see her as a threat."

"You can't see her at all." Emmet added.

"But I could hear her." Edward brought up. His families' topaz eyes darted to him.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked curiously.

"She was teaching me sign, and she fixed my fingers when I messed up and for a moment I heard her thoughts. I don't know if it's because she was touching me or if it's because she was comfortable around me that caused her mind to open up." Edward thought about the Zuri's thoughts.

"Fascinating." Carlisle murmured and the family didn't know what else to say. "Be careful with your interactions with her Edward."

"Of course."

It was around three A.M. that Edward browsed through the internet for instructions on how to learn American Sign Language. He found a website and paid twenty dollars for online instructions. With his vampire speed and his lack of need to sleep and practiced Signs so he could speak with Zuri. His mind kept wandering to what she signed to him. It was memorized into his brain, but right now he was only learning colors and foods. When it reached six in the morning he finally pieced together what Zuri had signed to him.

" **It was nice to meet you. I hope you continue learning sign. You're a very kind person."** Edward leaned back his computer chair. Today he was have a conversation with Zuri Swan and figure out more about the girl.

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
